MärchenPrince
by KoTenshi
Summary: Un simple miroir peut amener de gros problèmes...ou un petit brun. Le Prince Sasuke s'enfuit de son royaume et se retrouve dans notre monde actuel, chez Naruto. Yaoi SasuNaru
1. Sortilèges et Rencontres Imprévues

Voila ma nouvelle fiction. J'ai enfin fini tous mes examens et je passe en seconde année. Je suis tellement heureuse.

Je me suis inspirée de Meru Puri de Matsuri Hino (mangaka de Vampire Knight pour ceux qui connaissent). Drôle d'histoire sur ce manga : il y a 4 tomes et j'ai voulu les acheter. A Virgin, je trouve les tomes 1 et 4. Apres des mois de recherches, je trouve le tome 3. Je suis heureuse, il ne me manque plus qu'un tome. Des mois de recherches plus tard, j'apprends par une gentille vendeuse que si je ne trouve pas le tome 2, c'est que la maison d'édition a eu la merveilleuse idée de rééditer toute la série. Donc voila, j'ai trois tomes violets et un tome rouge dans ma bibliothèque, ca fait bizarre mais bon il m'a fallu un an pour réussir à compléter une série de 4 tomes.

**Chapitre 1 :**** Sortilèges et Rencontres Imprévues  
**

Une silhouette sombre avança furtivement dans les couloirs du château Uchiha. Son sourire machiavélique était effrayant, si bien que la lune, ce soir là, ne se montra pas. L'ombre s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois, gravée de symboles uchihaiens. Elle poussa lentement et délicatement la porte, sans bruit et se dirigea vers le grand lit au milieu de la chambre à pas feutré. Le sourire menaçant apparu à nouveau quand la silhouette se pencha au dessus de la personne qui occupait la couche.

« -Fruits qui murissent et marquent le temps qui passe ! Etoiles qui tournent dans le ciel ! Sombre dans la folie…Loi de causalité ! _Hahahaha, c'est terminé pour toi, Petit Frère ! _Moi, Itachi Uchiha Aster Ey Daismonia Eucalystia ! J'ordonne que soit brisé l'interdit de la manifestation extrême des lois du Ciel et de la Terre. Que le premier sceau soit brisé ! » Un fort rire mesquin s'échappa de ses lèvres « Estime-toi heureux d'avoir la vie sauve, Otouto ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns dans le lit se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'un sceau lumineux en forme d'étoile apparu autour de lui. Il tenta de se lever mais se retrouva face à son frère. « Itachi, sale traitre ! ». Sa seule réponse fut le rire grave de son grand frère, un rire qui sous-entendait douleurs, malheurs et autres souffrances.

Le majordome de Sasuke déboula dans la chambre. « Prince Sasuke, fuyez vite ! Venez-vous mettr e à l'abri et fermez cette bouche, mon prince ! Allez ! » Kakashi lança un regard vers l'autre personne présente dans la pièce. « Je savais que c'étais vous, Altesse Royale Prince Itachi ! J'ai reconnu votre magie. » Itachi le regarda à son tour puis tout en partant, lui répondit « J'ai tout simplement craqué ! »

Kakashi se précipita à côté de Sasuke et le tira par la manche de son pyjama. « Suivez-moi ! Vite ! » Il mena le prince devant une porte avec un miroir en forme d'étoile « Mon Prince, passez de l'autre côté du miroir ! »

« Mais comm… » Le Prince n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kakashi le poussa vers le miroir et étrangement, lorsque Sasuke percuta la porte, il disparut dans un halo de lumière blanche. Kakashi regarda une dernière fois la pièce avant de passer à son tour dans le miroir.

OoOoOoOoO

Un jeune garçon blond courrait dans la rue en direction de son lycée. _Si j'arrive en retard, elle va me tuer. Elle va me tuer. Baa-chan va me tuer. Allez Naruto, accélère ! _Il était à bout de souffle et le lycée était encore loin, trop loin ! Il avait failli se faire renverser deux fois en cinq minutes. Le destin voulait qu'il arrive en retard. Satané destin ! Naruto allait peut être y croire s'il lui arrivait encore un truc qui l'empêcherait d'arriver pile à l'heure. _Quel idée j'ai eu de regarder cette animé toute la nuit ! J'aurai jamais du la commencer hier soir surtout quand je dois aller à l'école le lendemain ! Quel idiot ! _

Il accéléra, bousculant les passants hors de son chemin. Son miroir en forme d'étoile tomba de la poche de son jean, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Tout d'un coup, l'objet précieux se mit à briller fortement puis une bourrasque l'entoura l'Etoile. Une main sortit du miroir puis un corps entier. La lumière aveuglante s'évanouit lentement et l'enfant ouvrit ses yeux noirs, découvrant ses alentours. Il se releva du sol où il était allongé, ramassa le miroir magique et examina l'objet. Son inspection fut alors interrompue par un cri strident.

« ! Le miroir de ma mère ! J'ai perdu mon miroir. Putain, où est-ce qu'il est ? Je vais être en retard ! Destin, je te déteste ! » Un jeune garçon blond déboula dans la rue, rouge dû à l'effort. Ses cris s'interrompirent quand son regard bleu océan croisa un regard onyx. Le temps sembla se figer autour deux. Naruto frissonna sous le regard de l'inconnu, il sentit ses poils s'hérisser comme si un courant électrique l'avait traversé par un simple regard de l'enfant.

« Je l'ai ramassé, c'est ton miroir, dobe ? » Naruto sortit de sa pseudo-transe et fronça les sourcils. Cet enfant était grossier. Il préféra laisser passer l'insulte Naruto avait dix-sept ans alors insulter un enfant de huit ans, c'est pathétique et surtout il passerait vraiment pour un idiot.

« Oui, c'est le mien. Merci. » Naruto regarda alors l'enfant de haut en bas. _Il est plutôt mignon pour un enfant. J'adore ce qui est mignon._ Des cheveux noirs jais avec des reflets bleus qui encadraient délicatement son visage fin, des yeux noirs profonds et envoûtants, une peau pâle parfaite à l'apparence douce. « Ecoute mon petit bonhomme, je ne m'appelle pas dobe mais… »

« Merde, la sonnerie » s'exclama Naruto. « Je ne dois pas arriver en retard». Il partit alors en courant direction le lycée, oubliant de récupérer son miroir. Sasuke regarda le blondinet détalé puis soupira en regardant le miroir en forme d'étoile dans a main.

OoOoOoOoO

« Pfffffffffffff, Pile à l'heure. »

« Hey, Naruto ! »

« Salut Kiba »

« Juste à temps, Félicitations ! Me dis pas que tu crois à cette légende de la ponctualité ? »

« La légende de la ponctualité ? »

« On raconte que plus on est ponctuel, plus ton fiancé sera formidable. Normalement, cette légende est pour les filles mais vu que depuis deux ans, tu es toujours à l'heure ou pile à l'heure, je vais penser que tu y crois. »

« Génial, ma fiancée sera extraordinaire alors. Mon but dans la vie, c'est de vivre une merveilleuse histoire d'amour avec une merveilleuse jeune fille. On fondra une merveilleuse famille et on accumulera les joies et l'amour, jusqu'à mon dernier soupir. Je ferai tout pour ne plus jamais arriver en retard de ma vie. Mes efforts seront récompensés. Pas question que je me relâche !»

« Mec, on dirait une petite pucelle qui décrit son rêve. C'est flippant ! Tu devrais arrêter de lire des shojos, mon pote. T'auras bientôt un vagin entre tes jambes. Hahahhaa ! »

« La vraie raison, c'est Tsunade ! Elle a juré que si j'arrivais une seule fois en retard...Ahhh j'ai déjà des frissons rien qu'en y pensant ! »

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours et prirent leur place au dernier rang de la classe.

« Bonjour Uzumaki »

« Bonjour Subaku » Naruto sourit au garçon roux assit devant lui.

« Uzumaki, tu as les chiffres du sondage ? »

« Oui, Oui _» Oui, je me suis forcé à faire ce p**** de travail après avoir fini ma série alors que j'étais mort de fatigue_. Naruto sortit une feuille de son sac. « Tiens, les voila. »

« On n'étais pas censé les présenter en pourcentage ? »

« Euhh, j'avais oublié. » Naruto passa ses bras derrière sa tête, geste qu'il exécutait souvent quand il était nerveux.

« Si tu veux, je peux le faire. Je suis habitué à faire du calcul mental. » proposa Gaara. Naruto se sentit mal. Il avait préféré regarder un anime entier plutôt que travailler. Oui, Naruto était un vrai otaku mais il préférait le cacher.

« Non, c'est bon, je vais le faire. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai du le noter. »

Gaara pris alors une voix amusé et souffla « Votre sens des responsabilités vous honore, Mr le vice-président des élèves. »

Naruto, à son tour se pencha et dans un sourire déclara « Ne me flattez, Mr le président des élèves. Je ne prétends pas être un élève modèle. Mais je fais des efforts pour m'améliorer. »

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. _

OoOoOoOoO

« Mon Miroir ! » Naruto se leva brusquement et sortit en courant de sa dernière classe de la journée. _J'aurai du le récupérer. Mince. Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu devenir ?_

Naruto retourna dans la rue où il avait vu pour la dernière fois son miroir. Une fois encore, il se figea lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'enfant brun l'attendait toujours au même endroit, le miroir étoile à la main.

Naruto rougit tout d'un coup quand l'enfant tourna sa tête et le repéra.

« Je n'ai pas pu te rendre ton miroir. J'espère que tu n'as pas été en retard. » L'enfant s'avança vers le blond tout en parlant. « Euh…Non » balbutia Naruto. L'enfant déposa le miroir dans la main du blond. « Merci beaucoup. Mais ne me dis pas que tu as attendu tout ce temps ? »

« Je n'avais pas le choix » déclara l'enfant. «C'est bien plus efficace de t'attendre ici plutôt que te courir après, dobe »

« Je ne suis pas « dobe ». Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et je suis en première au lycée de Konoha. »

« Je suis Sasuke. Uchiha Aster Ey Daismonia Eucalystia Sasuke. »

« Uchiha Ey quoi ? Ahhh, j'ai compris, tu es un étranger. Vu les vêtements en soie que tu portes, tu es le fils d'un ambassadeur. C'est ça ? »

Sasuke leva un sourcil. « Je suis venu en traversant le miroir. »

Naruto regarda Sasuke avec un air suspicieux. « Dis Sasuke, je paris qu'on te dit souvent que tu es un peu…bizarre. » _Il est totalement bizarre._

« Dobe ! Bien sur que non ! Insolent ! » S'écria Sasuke puis remarquant qu'il avait perdu son sérieux, il tourna la tête. « C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un d'aussi insolent. »

Naruto grogna intérieurement. _C'est clair, c'est un fils à papa directement échappé d'une ambassade ! _« C'est toi l'insolent, tu m'appelles dobe. » Naruto se rendit compte qu'il se battait presque verbalement avec un gamin au milieu de la rue et que c'était vraiment ridicule mais bon, ce Sasuke l'avait traité plusieurs fois de « Dobe ». C'est vraiment insultant. La nouvelle génération n'a aucun respect pour ses ainés.

« Bon sur ce, bonne journée et merci encore pour le miroir. » Naruto tourna ses talons et leva la main pour saluer le jeune garçon brun.

« Dobe, tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est ce miroir ? » Naruto s'arrêta pour regarder le jeune garçon brun.

« C'est l'héritage de mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère. Bye Bye ! » Le blond partit en direction de chez lui puis avant de tourner à l'intersection, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'enfant qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et il déposa sa main sur son torse. Ses battements étaient rapides. _Pourquoi il reste planté là ? Est-ce qu'il est perdu ? Quel enfant bizarre..._Sasuke continuait à le fixer sans bouger. Naruto commença à s'inquiéter pour lui. _Un enfant si jeune dans la rue, avec des vêtements pareils, il va se faire kidnapper et comme il est mignon, il pourrait se faire violer et ce serait ma faute... Il faut que je fasse quelque chose..._

« Où est ton ambassade ? Je peux t'y accompagner si tu veux. Tu es perdu, pas vrai ? » Demanda gentiment Naruto.

« Hm ! Même pas vrai ! » Pouffa Sasuke, tout en faisant la moue. Se rendant compte de son comportement puéril, il reprit son visage impassible et annonça sérieusement « J'attends que mon serviteur me contacte. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à attendre chez moi qu'il te contacte. Les rues sont dangereuses pour un enfant de ton âge. »

Sasuke réfléchit un quart de seconde avant d'hocher la tête. « Hm »

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto enfila un tablier. « Tu dois avoir faim ? Je vais te préparer quelque chose. Tu n'as qu'à regarder la télévision en attendant. Soit mignon et reste sage. » Il alluma la télé sur la chaîne des dessins animés et Sasuke s'installa confortablement dans le canapé en face.

Naruto cassa des œufs dans un saladier et commença à les battre aux fouets. A la mort de ses parents, il avait hérité de la maison et grâce aux livres de cuisine de sa mère, il avait rapidement appris à cuisiner des plats simples et rapides à exécuter comme les omelettes et les ramens, plat qu'il raffolait.

« -Samae, c'est bientôt notre anniversaire de mariage

-Oui, je sais, mon amour. Je ne veux rien de spécial. Seulement toi et les enfants, tous réunis sous le même toit. Ce serait le plus merveilleux cadeau... »

_Ils rediffusent « Le mariage dans la petite prairie ». _Naruto s'approcha de la télé, fouet à la main, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Cette série, il l'adorait. Bon elle était cucu au possible mais il la regardait tout le temps avec sa mère. Ils n'avaient jamais manqué un épisode et connaissaient toutes les répliques. Regarder cette série lui rappelait tous ces merveilleux moments avec sa mère. Alors il continuait de la regarder quand elle passait. C'était un secret qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à ses amis. Connaissant Kiba, il se roulerait parterre en l'apprenant et se moquerait de lui non-stop. Naruto sentit un regard curieux sur lui et jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui le regardait avec une pointe de curiosité mêlée à de l'incompréhension.

« Tu aimes ce truc ? »

« Oui, Le Mariage dans la petite Prairie, C'est tout simplement GENIAL. J'ai enregistré tous les épisodes. Ce « truc » comme tu dis t'explique que la vie est composée d'instants de bonheur et de joie et que pour être heureux, il suffisait d'accumuler ces petits moments précieux. » _Oui, plus tard, je serai heureux avec ma femme et mes enfants. J'aurai un travail correct et quand je rentrerai chez moi, mon chien me fera la fête. J'embrasserai ma femme puis je prendrai mes enfants sur mes genoux et leur demanderai comment c'est passé leur journée et ensuite... _

« Eh, tu t'utilises quoi comme ingrédients ? C'est tout jaune ! » Demanda curieusement le petit brun, se penchant sur la mixture dans le saladier. Sortant de son monde imaginaire, Naruto sursauta en voyant l'enfant si près. Le saladier lui échappa des mains pour retomber sur la tête du cuisinier blond. Il souleva le saladier et remarqua que Sasuke était couvert de mélange jaunâtre. « Des œufs et du lait. Tu avais deviné ? »

Sasuke pris sur son doigt le mélange et le porta à sa bouche. « Yeurk ! »

« C'est normal, c'est pas cuit. Bon allons prendre un bain sinon ça va coller ! »

Naruto se plaça derrière le brun et le poussa en direction de la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude pour remplir la baignoire et mis du gel douche dans l'eau pour obtenir de la mousse, habitude que sa mère répétait avant chaque bain. Sasuke regarda le rituel, toujours aussi curieux par les agissements du blond.

« Reste pas planter là. Déshabille toi »

Sasuke retira alors son pyjama de soie ainsi que ses sous-vêtements, en silence. Il rougit lorsque Naruto lui tendit une serviette qu'il noua à sa taille. Naruto fit de même puis remarquant que l'enfant ne bougeait pas, il le porta dans le bain. Sasuke se retourna pour envoyer des éclairs au blond mais celui-ci lui jeta un gant à la figure. Sasuke attrapa l'objet qui obstruait sa vision et scruta le gant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto s'impatienta.

« Allez ! Frotte. » Sasuke lanca un regard mauvais au garcon mais ne bouga pas pour autant.

« Eh faut que tu frottes si tu veux être propre. Tu ne t'es jamais lavé seul ou quoi ? »

« Jamais ! » Les joues de Sasuke s'empourprèrent quand il révéla cette information. Chez lui, il y avait une dizaine de serviteurs quand il se lavait. Un pour ses cheveux, un pour ses pieds, un pour ses bras, un pour ses jambes, un autre vérifiait la température de l'eau en permanence, etc... « Blurp » Naruto enfonca la tête du brun dans l'eau savonneuse qui ressortit couvert de mousse de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre » souffla Naruto, désespéré.

« Bizarre ! BIZARRE ! Tu es vraiment très insolent, Dobe ! » Sasuke pris de l'eau dans ses mains et l'envoya sur Naruto.

« Mais c'est pas de ma faute si tu es bizarre ! » Pour se venger, Naruto attrapa une bassine d'eau froide et la renversa sur Sasuke. L'enfant s'arrêta net et envoya un regard noir et menaçant au blond. « Bah quoi ? Tu es tout propre maintenant ! »

OoOoOoOoO

« TadAaa !» Naruto déposa l'omelette devant Sasuke, fier de lui. Celui-ci contempla le contenu de son assiette puis coupa un morceau qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche. Il macha le petit bout d'omelette puis regarda Naruto, curieux. « C'est bon ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Une Omerice, une omelette fourrée au riz. C'est très nutritif. Tu n'es à jamais mangé ? »

« Jamais » Le petit brun avala rapidement le reste de son assiette puis contempla Naruto, assis en face de lui. « Il n'y a personne ici avec toi ? »

Naruto releva la tête de son assiette et lança un faible sourire à Sasuke. « Mes parents sont morts, il y a cinq ans. Mon oncle s'est occupé de moi mais il part souvent en voyage pour écrire des livres donc je suis généralement seul. Enfin non, j'ai Kyuubi avec moi. C'est mon renard. »

« Cinq ans ? Tu n'es pas triste ? »

« Perdre quelqu'un qui t'es cher est toujours difficile alors pour continuer, il suffit de se rappeler des bons moments passer avec eux. Alors peu à peu, la douleur disparaît mais malheuresement, elle ne part jamais. »

Sasuke constata qu'il n'aimait pas le regard triste de Naruto, cela ne lui allait pas. Il préférait le Naruto souriant et énergique. « Hé, mon serviteur est long à venir, je peux rester dormir chez toi ? »

« Euh...Oui...Mais » _Je peux pas le laisser seul dans la rue. Pfff, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. _Il se leva et débarrassa la table.

Sasuke sentit l'hésitation du blond et déclara « Tu seras dédommager pour le dérangement »

« Quoi ? » Naruto frappa Sasuke sur le haut du crâne.

« Aie ! »

« Me dédommager ? Un enfant de ton âge ne devrait pas se soucier de ses choses-là ! Ok ? »

Sasuke fixa Naruto puis décida de s'installer devant la télévision.

« Je vais mettre la chaîne de dessins animés en attendant que je finisse de faire la vaisselle. »

« Dessins animés ?»

« -NON, mon frère, C'est de la folie !

- L'avenir de la terre est entre mes mains ! Je suis prêt à sacrifier ma vie pour la sauver !

- NOOOOOOOOOON ! »

« Quel courageux guerrier ! » souffla Sasuke completement absorbé par les dessins animés. « Allez courage ! Ne meurs pas ! Si tu meurs, ce sera la fin ! »

Naruto se détourna de sa vaisselle en attendant Sasuke crier. Le petit brun était à fond dans l'histoire et s'était levé du canapé pour se coller au plus près de l'écran, tout en criant des encouragements pour le héros de l'histoire. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant de tels moments. _Cet enfant est vraiment étrange. On dirait qu'il n'a jamais regardé la télévision de sa vie._

Sasuke était maintenant en train d'imiter les positions de combats du héros et donnaient des coups de poings dans le pauvre coussin qui avait le malheur de s'être trouvé là.

_En même temps, c'est trop drôle. Tous les petits garçons aiment les héros. En fait c'est un enfant comme les autres malgré ses origines_

« Baka ! Tu ne vois pas qui te mens ! C'est lui le méchant_._ Ne l'écoute pas ! En tout cas, moi je vois clair dans ton jeu sale traître !» hurla Sasuke à la télé tout en martelant le coussin de coups. Naruto s'approcha de lui puis posa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Sasuke. _Ils sont doux._ Le brun leva ses yeux noirs vers ceux océans de Naruto et ce dernier sentit un pincement dans le cœur. « Si tu veux, tu peux rester chez moi autant que tu voudras. » dit gentiment le blond en caressant les mèches noires_. J'aime quand cette maison est animée..._

« C'est impossible » Sasuke s'éloigna de quelques pas de Naruto et détourna son regard. « Mon serviteur viendra me chercher demain au plus tard. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je suis bête de t'avoir dit ça... » _Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire ça, moi ?_

OoOoOoOoO

« Dobe ! »

« Mmmhh ? »

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas dans le lit ? » Sasuke hurla de son matelas posé au pied du lit de Naruto. _Je te jure ce gosse, un vrai chieur._

« Tu es l'invité et ce lit est le mien ...Tu as compris ? Et puis tu m'as encore appelé Dobe donc tu restes au sol. » Naruto se tourna pour s'emmitoufler dans sa couette et ferma les yeux.

« Naruto »

Il ouvrit directement les paupières et se releva, le choc inscrit sur ses traits. « Tu m'as appelé...par mon prénom ? »

« Oui, Naruto. » répondit le petit brun avec une tête d'ange. Les deux se fixèrent pendant un moment puis..

« Bonne nuit Sasuke ! » Naruto reprit sa position face au mur, la couette jusqu'au cou.

L'enfant fit la moue, son charme légendaire avait, pour la première fois, échoué. D'habitude, dès qu'il faisait un petit sourire, les serviteurs, les courtisans et même ses parents étaient à ses pieds, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait ou lui donnant tout ce qu'il désirait. Car quand Sasuke désirait quelque chose, il l'avait forcément. Il entendit des paisibles ronflements et s'approcha de Naruto. Ce dernier tombait presque du lit, la couette déjà au sol et de la bave au coin de ses lèvres. Sasuke observa quelques minutes le blond « Hn ! Tu parles d'une façon de dormir... » Le brun se leva et attrapa la couette pour la mettre sur le blond. Il va attraper froid, ce dobe. Le blond tomba alors de son lit et tomba sur Sasuke. Il fut emporter par le poids du blond sur son matelas au sol, le blond sur lui qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Il poussa légèrement le blond pour que celui-ci ne l'écrase pas. Il sentit alors des bras se nouer autour de sa taille. Le blond pensait qu'il était une peluche ou quoi ? Pourtant, il ne bougea pas les mains, appréciant la chaleur que le blond apportait en se collant à lui. Sasuke posa la couette sur eux et se serra contre le blond. Il tourna sa tête et regarda le blond dormir, le visage serein. Il passa sa main doucement dans les mèches blondes et désordonnées. « Naruto...Je suis heureux, c'est la première fois qu'on s'occupe de moi ainsi. » Ses murmures étaient faibles et presque inaudibles.

« Je t'en pris... » Souffla Naruto à son tour, les yeux à demi-ouverts. Sasuke rougit, Naruto l'avait entendu.

« Bonne nuit » Sasuke se retourna pour éviter de croiser le regard bleu, il vait soudainement très chaud aux oreilles et au visage sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Bonne nuit »

OoOoOoOoO

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. » dit faiblement le brun pour ne pas réveiller Naruto. Ce dernier dormait la lumière allumée et cela gênait le jeune prince. Il aimait les pièces sombres. Il leva sa main au dessus de lui et fixa une des nombreuses bagues qu'il avait aux doigts. Celle qui l'intéressait avait une étoile incrustée de rubis rouge. « Ô lumière ! Loin de moi retire-toi ! Ô nuit, c'est à toi que j'ouvre les bras ! » La bague brilla d'une lumière rouge vive et la lampe de chevet s'éteigna toute seule. Sasuke se serra contre le torse de Naruto, heureux.

OoOoOoOoO

Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Naruto malgré les rideaux placés devant la fenêtre. Naruto ronronnait paisiblement contre un torse grand et large. _Hmmmm, c'est agréable, je devrais me réveiller ainsi tous les matins. Attends deux secondes, un torse ?_

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec horreur qu'il était serré contre quelqu'un de beaucoup plus grand que lui. En fait, Naruto le tenait dans ses bras et leurs jambes s'entremêlaient sous la couette. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand l'inconnu bougea légèrement. Il s'arrêta de respirer de peur de reveiller le corps étranger. Il contempla le torse imberbe, bien dessiné et musclé de l'inconnu puis tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de cet inconnu.

« Qui ? Quoi ? Je... » Ses joues s'empourprèrent quand son regard tomba sur le visage de l'inconnu. _Oh mon dieu, il est tellement beau. Merde qu'est ce que je dis ? C'est un mec. Mais...pourquoi je pense à ça ? Non le plus important est pourquoi il est dans mon lit ? Je dois rêver! _Il frotta ses yeux doucement. le corps était touhours là. Il frotta une nouvelle fois plus énergiquement mais l'inconnu ne disparaissait pas._  
_

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » hurla le blond en balançant le corps hors du lit ou plutôt le matelas, remarqua t'il. _Pourquoi je ne suis plus dans mon lit ? _

Le corps inconnu grogna et releva doucement la tête. Il plongea ses yeux noirs profonds dans ceux de Naruto qui intimidé, recula de quelques pas et marcha sur la télécommande. La télévision dans la chambre de Naruto s'alluma.

« Voici les Pika Rangers, les guerriers contre les forces du mal. Ouiiii, nous vaincrons le mal ! »

« Les forces du mal ? » cria l'inconnu en se relevant soudainement. « Allez-y ! Ecrabouillez les ! »

Cette réaction...On dirait celle de...Oh Mon Dieu !

« Sasuke ? »

OoOoOoOoO

Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite de Solutions coeur ce soir et pendant ce weekend.

Si vous trouvez des fautes, dites le.

Si vous aimez, dites le aussi. Ca fait toujours plaisir de lire vos appréciations ou même les avis négatifs.

Chuu KoTenshi.

PS: Je suis folle de Ramens comme Naruto, si vous avez l'occasion d'aller à Paris, allez dans la rue Sainte Anne pres de l'Opera Garnier. Il ya pleins de restaurants japonais qui font de vrais ramens et celui où je vais me rajoute des narutos dans mes bols.


	2. Baiser de la jeune fille

**Chapitre 2 : **

« Sasuke ? » La voix de Naruto tremblait. _Ce n'est pas possible...Ce n'est pas possible...Je dois rêver !_

« Hn. Naruto ? » Le grand et très beau brun se retourna pour regarder le blond. « Pourquoi tu fais cette tête bizarre? »

Naruto était presque effrayé. Il refusait de croire ce qu'il voyait. « Tu...Tu...n'est » Il avala une bouffée d'air. « TU N'ES PAS SASUKE ! »

« Bien sur que si, Dobe. » répondit calmement le brun. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et remarqua que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Derrière lui, Naruto fulminait, des ondes de colère s'évaporaient de tout son corps_. Si c'est vrai, ça veut dire que... J'ai pris mon bain avec ça, J'ai dormi avec ça...AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh !_

Il attrapa son oreiller et souleva l'arme au dessus de sa tête près à frapper ce « Sasuke » dans le dos. « Espèce de ... »

« UN INSTANT ! »

Le hurlement de cette voix inconnue stoppa Naruto dans son mouvement. Il s'aperçut que son miroir étoile, posé sur le bureau, brillait d'une lumière intense.

Un homme sortit du miroir et atterrit délicatement devant le bureau du blond. Il observa la chambre de son unique œil puis les deux personnes présentes.

« ! » Naruto lâcha alors l'oreiller et pris refuge sous sa couette.

L'homme aux cheveux gris argent prit alors la parole. « Le plafond est bien bas ici...C'est une maison de manant ? » Il s'approcha de la forme tremblante au sol et retira le bouclier de Naruto. « Mon nom est Kakashi. Je suis le serviteur du prince Sasuke. Je suis navré de vous déranger ainsi. » Il fit une révérence tout en se présentant.

« Il...Il est sorti...sorti du miroir.. » fut la seule réponse de Naruto, complètement hébété.

Kakashi porta son regard sur le brun. « Hmmm, vous avez bien grandi pendant la nuit. De la part de votre frère, on pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quoi mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Pfffff ! Hahahha ! » Le serviteur riait maintenant à chaudes larmes du sort du prince. « Traite de plaisanteries. Je savais quel sort il a lancé, il me l'a avoué. C'est le sortilège complexe interdit qui empêche non seulement d'utiliser la magie mais fait vieillir l'ensorcelé jusqu'à ce qui devienne un vieillard et meurs. Terrifiant, n'est ce pas ? »

« Hn. Je m'attendais un truc de ce genre. »

« Bien sur, comme vous avez trainé, vous avez été partiellement touché. C'est la bonne nouvelle. Mais sinon le prince Itachi a perdu le papier où était inscrite la formule magique donc on ne peut rien faire pour le moment. Etes vous reté dans l'obscurite, la nuit dernière, Altesse ? » Le brun hocha la tête. « Il semblerait que ce soit la cause de votre vieillissement prématuré. »

Naruto regardait le curieux échange entre les deux personnes atypiques. D'un côté le serviteur de l'autre, le prince, qui s'était servi de SA couette pour se couvrir le corps.

_C'est quoi cette histoire ? Sasuke devient grand quand...il fait noir. Je suis au royaume des fous_.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil vers le blond qui palissait à vue d'œil. « Naruto, ça va ? » Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour que Naruto se retourne. En effet, celui-ci se retourna en repoussant violemment la main du brun. « BIEN SUR QUE NON, CA VA PAS ! » hurla Naruto.

Kakashi s'approcha du blond au sol et lui dit calmement « Shhhh, avec plus de douceur, je vous pris. Le Prince Sasuke est quand même le prince du royaume magique Uchiha… »

« Le quoi magique ?» demanda Naruto sous le choc.

« Enfin, si le destin l'avait voulu ainsi, vous pourriez en être aujourd'hui la princesse ! »

«Hein ? Princesse ? Mais je suis un homme ! Attendez, ce n'est pas ça le problème, je suis un homme et il est dix fois plus jeune que moi, j'épouse pas un mioche ! Et pourquoi je parle de mariage, moi ? Je.. »

Kakashi écouta le monologue du blond avec peu d'intérêt, un peu énervé que le blond malpoli lui est coupé, une fois de plus la parole. « Laissez-moi terminer. Les miroirs en forme d'étoile à sept branches comme la votre sont des portes que possède la famille royale pour pouvoir se mettre à l'abri en cas de danger. » Kakashi examina le miroir minutieusement. « Celui que vous possédez appartenait à la princesse Kyûbi de la maison royale Kitsune, qui disparut autrefois après avoir trahi le royaume Uchiha. » Un sourire se dessina derrière le masque qui couvrait une partie de son visage. « Mes salutations, descendante de la traîtresse ! »

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Naruto. Celui-ci s'effrondra sur le sol en répétant infiniment « Je comprends rien…Trop de données…Je comprends rien… »

Sasuke regarda la loque humaine qui lui servait d'hôte puis se tourna confus vers son serviteur. « Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ? »

« Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au portrait secret de la princesse Kyûbi que j'ai aperçu une fois dans un débarras. »

Kakashi reluqua le prince de la tête aux pieds « Mmh, vous êtes loin d'être aussi mignon que le petit prince Sasuke. »

« Hn, m'en fiche d'être mignon ! » répondit Sasuke tout en faisant la moue. « Mais si on ne connaît pas la formule…je ne vais jamais retrouver mon apparence normale. »

Kakashi réfléchit une bonne seconde « Et que pensez vous du « légendaire baiser de la jeune fille » ? »

Petite explication sur cette légende : Au Royaume Uchiha, l'ultime magie libératrice qu'on transmet de générations en générations, c'est le légendaire baiser de la jeune fille aimée qui peut rendre son apparence humaine au prince transformée au crapaud ou briser un sortilège éternel. Ces histoires ont traversé le miroir et ont inspiré nos contes de fée.

« En même temps, vous êtes bien trop jeune pour avoir une bien aimée et… »

« J'en ai déjà une ! » Sasuke fixa Naruto, toujours en train de se lamenter au sol puis d'un pas déterminé, s'approcha du blond et souleva son menton. « C'est Naruto » dit il clairement. « C'est Naruto, tu es mon seul favori ! »

Les joues de Naruto s'empourprèrent sous le regard pénétrant de Sasuke. « Je…Sasuke ? »

« Tu veux bien m'aider ? » Sasuke s'agenouilla et prit les mains du blond dans les siennes. Naruto contempla les grandes mains pâles qui tenaient les siennes. _J'aime bien Sasuke…enfin, je ne le déteste pas et puis hier, c'était encore un adorable petit bout d'chou certes un peu arrogant mis là._ Naruto jeta un coup d'œil au torse de Sasuke. _C'est définitivement plus un garçon. Si je l'embrasse, il va peut être redevenir normal et..Attends !_

« NON ! » Naruto attrapa le coussin et le balança sur Sauske. « C'est mon premier baiser ! C'est comme la première page d'un roman ! On n'écrit pas n'importe quoi dessus ! Il faut un truc marquant et pas un truc léger. Je ne peux pas donner ce baiser à la légère ! » s'égosia le blond, tentant de protéger ses lèvres du grand brun.

Kakashi accourut aux côtés du prince et lança un regard noir au blond « Ce n'était pas nécessaire de lui envoyer un oreiller, un non aurait suffi. »

« J'suis d'accord avec lui » souffla Sasuke en se massant la tête. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un oreiller faisant si mal ?

Le blond rougit « Désolé, c'est…humm…un réflexe ! ». Il prit une grande respiration et tenta de se concentrer sur les récents évènements.

_Je l'héberge pendant une nuit et voilà que petit Sasuke devient grand. Ensuite, ce Kakashi sort de mon miroir et raconte des trucs qui ni queue ni tête avec un royaume parallèle au mien, de la magie et des frères démoniaques qui lancent des sortilèges. Maintenant, Sasuke vieillit la nuit dans le noir et pour qu'il redevienne normal, il faut le fameux baiser de la jeune fille qui doit être la bien-aimée de Sasuke. Et bien sur, Sasuke m'a choisi, moi, un homme pour être son bien aimé !_

Kakashi sortit Naruto de ses pensées en déclarant « Pour que le prince Sasuke puisse retrouver son apparence normale, il a seulement besoin d'un peti baiser de la jeune fille dont il est amoureux, enfin dans notre cas vous malheureusement. Par cet acte, vous auriez l'immense honneur de sauver le prince Uchiha et pourtant, vous refusez ? » Il ricana un petit coup, laissant un peu de suspense avant d'achever sa phrase « Vous êtes bien la digne descendante de la femme qui a trahi notre royaume ! »

« Woowow ! On se calme ! Ca suffit ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles toi et tes trahisons, mais moi j'ai rien à voir avec votre royaume Machin… et j'ai trahi personne ! Alors trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ce sale boulot ! » Naruto recula d'un bon pas des deux hommes qui le fixaient avec insistance. Leurs regards combinés pesaient sur le pauvre blond. « Je réserve ce baiser pour la personne qui partagera ma vie ! Celle qui…»

« Et je ne peux pas être cette personne ? » demanda simplement Sasuke.

La question stoppa Naruto dans son flot de paroles. « Est-ce que tu comprends au moins ce que c'est le grand amour avec le grand A ou tu dis ça comme ça ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre »

« Alors pas question Teme ! » Naruto fusilla le brun du regard et serra l« Alors pas question Teme ! » Naruto fusilla le brun du regard et serra l'oreiller qu'il avait trouvé parterre contre lui. « En plus, tu m'as appelé « favorite » ! Tu as beau avoir grandi de quelques centimètres, tu es toujours un enfant ! » Il expira un bon coup et cria « Bon on arrête ce cirque maintenant ! Ca suffit ! La coupe est pleine ! Vous deux, les fous du royaume machin, disparaissez de ma vue ! »

Naruto haletait après avoir tant crié. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil, l'air amusé.

« Il a la tête dure. Tu crois que si je … » proposa Kakashi.

« Oublie Kakashi, Je vais rentrer et trouver un moyen. »

« Ah ouai ? Et quel moyen, Prince Sasuke ? »

« On trouvera. Merci pour tout Naruto, on reviendra bientôt ! »

« Pas Question ! » grogna le blond entre ses dents.

« Hn, je ne peux pas revenir jouer ? »

« Non, pas question ! »

« J'ai dit que je reviendrai alors je reviendrai ! » Sasuke perdit son calme peu à peu.

« J'ai dit Non, Non et Non ! Pas question ! »

Kakashi massa ses tempes. Même si c'est la première fois qu'il voyait le prince ainsi, il commençait à s'impatienter et il voulait terminer ce super livre qu'il avait commencé. Il mit alors un terme à la bataille en tirant Sasuke par le drap, dévoilant une partie de son anatomie aux yeux du blond, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à la vue disons imposante du brun. Même lui n'était pas si développé à cet endroit. « Bien ! Prince Sasuke ! N'oubliez pas qu'il est interdit d'utiliser ce miroir pour venir dans ce monde, qu'en cas d'urgence ! Profitons que les remontrances de votre père le Roi ont calmé votre frère le Prince Itachi pour rentrer. »

Le serviteur sortit le miroir de sa poche et le tendit vers le prince. « Vous pouvez pas sortit par la porte comme tout le monde ? » rigola Naruto, fier de sa blague. Mais très vite, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas ou ne marchait pas en voyant que Sasuke était toujours là et qu'il faisait la grimace. « Ca ne marche pas ! Je ne peux pas traverser le miroir ! »

Il regarda Kakashi. « Ca veut dire que… ? »

Le serviteur passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés « Le sortilège du prince Itachi vous empêche d'utiliser la magie en plus de vous faire vieillir dans le noir ! Si en une nuit, vous vous êtes rapprochés de l'état de vieillard, il n'y a rien d'étonnant que vous soyez aussi privez de votre contrôle sur la magie ! »

Le brun regarda une de ses bagues et murmura un sort puis la pointa vers une pauvre mouche qui volait contre la fenêtre. « Toi, la mouche, double de volume ! »

….Rien….

Naruto ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire partir la mouche quand il se rendit compte que le sort avait effectivement marcher, non pas sur la mouche mais sur Kyûbi son renard qui comme tous les matins se promenait dans le jardin autour de la maison. « Ahhhhh ! Mon Renard ! »

Sasuke s'approcha de la fenêtre à son tour. « Mais pourtant hier, je la contrôlais très bien ma magie. J'ai même éteint la lampe avec. »

« Mon renard est gigantesque ! Aaahh, si seulement tu n'avais pas employé ta magie, on n'en serait pas là ! »

« Hum, Hum ? »

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers Kakashi qui s'était accouder contre le bureau de Naruto et avait sorti un livre orange, de on ne sait où. « Analysant la situation, la seule option restante est de questionner le prince Itachi pour l'obliger à se souvenir de la formule qu'il a utilisé. Mais comme je suis le seul ici à pouvoir utiliser la magie, je vais rentrer…seul ! » Des traces de sourire apparurent derrière son masque. « Mais, si une certaine personne que je ne citerais pas, acceptait d'embrasser le prince Sasuke, nous n'aurions pas tous ses problèmes ! »

Le blond serra son oreiller, toujours plus contre lui comme un bouclier contre els ondes menaçantes que lui envoyait Kakashi. « NOON ! »

;

« Nous n'avaons pas le choix. Prince Sasuke, vous allez devoir rester icic encore un peu à mon plus grand regret. Sur ce… »

Naruto comprit soudainement la situation dans laquel il se trouvait et courut vers le serviteur« Quoi ? Non, Minute ! »

« Oui, évidemment, s'il reste caché par ici, il faudra l'habiller. Il ne peut pas rester nu comme un ver. Ce serait fort embarrassant pour un prince. »

« Non, ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler ! Enfin…un peu si mais mon renard, je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi ! »

Des vêtements tombèrent de nulle part sur les deux jeunes hommes. « Hop, problème résolu. J'ai copié les vêtements du feuilleton. » dit simplement Kakashi. »je vous confie le Prince Sasuke ! »

« Mains non, vous ne pouvez pas me le confier ! Et rendez la taille normale à mon renard ! »

« Je l'ai rendu invisible pour ceux qui le regardent de l'autre côté du mur. »

« Mais… ? »

« Veuillez à ce que le Prince Sasuke ne se retrouve pas dans l'obscurité ! » lança Kakashi comme dernier conseil ou …avertissement. Et c'est dans un nuage de fumée qu'il disparut à travers le miroir, qui tomba gracieusement au sol. Naruto s'écroula sur le sol devant son précieux cadeau et le rammassa. Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke. _Il est toujours là. Sniiifff, je ne serai donc jamais en plus, il est nu…_Cette dernier pensée fit rougir le blond qui détourna son regard. « Je vais prendre ma douche » déclara –t-il.

« Moi aussi, je viens avec toi ! »

Sasuke se retrouva un quart de seconde plus tard contre le mur opposé de la chambre. Naruto lui avait décoché un crochet du droit qui l'avait littéralement fait volé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le brun se frotta l'arrière de sa tête, une bosse commencait déjà à se former.

« Je ne prendrais plus de bain avec toi, teme ! Surtout avec un pén…ton physique actuel. »

Le blond claqua la porte violemment, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke toujours abasourdi par le choc.

OoOoOoOoO

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je susi très heureuse que vous aimez.

J'ai commencé à taper le chapitre 7 de Solutions Cœur pendant un babysitting mais le bébé a décidé de pleurer toute la soirée. Malgré tous mes soins, rien ne l'a calmé. Elle s'est finalement endormi à 1h30 du mat, moi aussi.

Aussi autre bonne et mauvaise nouvelle je passe en seconde année de prépa donc plus de travail donc moins de temps pour écrire donc j'essayerai de poster un max de chapitres pendants les vacances car après, je serai en mode hiatus forcé !

Alors « Marchen » signifie « conte de fées » en allemand et « prince » bah « prince » en gros le prince des contes de fées. C'est le deuxième titre du manga Meru Puri.


End file.
